Going Home
by JoBelle
Summary: What happened between Mulder showing up at the hot springs resort in Existence and the last scene in the ep.


Title: Going Home  
Author: Jobelle/Jodie  
Email: me@jodie.tv  
Disclaimer: Not mine CC owns all I'm just an over obsessed shipper who owns nada :)  
Summary: Takes place between Mulder arriving at the hot springs resort in the helicopter and the last scene in Existence.  
Spoilers: Existence, (Duh!) and everything else b4 it just to be safe :)  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!!! You review me, I review you! :)  
  
  
"Mulder?" Scully murmured and Monica looked at her sharply, fearing the blood loss that had followed Dana's son into the world had made her delirious.  
"Dana?" She called but then the shout came to her ears as well. Locking eyes with Scully, she nodded, flashing her a relieved smile. Resting the squalling red faced infant next to her on the mattress she ran to the doorway. There the most welcome sight of her life greeted her, Fox Mulder dishevelled and frantic, stitches apparent from even this far away across his forehead, running along side one of the vehicles emptying out of what was supposed to be the vacant carpark of an abandoned hot springs resort.  
  
"Mulder!"  
His head jerked around almost all on its own at the familliar voice. Abandoning pounding on windows of the departing vehicles he quickly ran over to her side. The fear and panic he was feeling evident in those brilliant hazel eyes of his as he repeated the only thing he seemed capable of saying at the moment. "Where is she?"  
"She's inside." Immediately, the tense shoulders relaxed and without another word he turned away from her. Grabbing his arm Reyes spun him back around. "She needs to get to a hospital." He almost smiled, hospitals he could deal with, he was accustomed to hospitals, they were close and he was on time for once in his life. Without another word he turned again ducking through the doorway.  
  
"Scully!"  
"Mulder?" Her voice was soft and full of wonder, as if she didn't quite believe he was there.  
"Hey," he replied, sitting next to her on the old bed, stroking a hand down her cheek. She smiled and turned her face to him, resting her cheek against his palm for a few moments, her lashes fluttering shut before opening again.  
"I've got someone who's been waiting to meet you." She whispered, pulling back the blankets at her side and lifting a small bundle with a screwed up pink face.  
Mulder's breath hitched at the small wonder before him, essence made into existence, a dream made flesh, all ten fingers and toes and tiny little boy parts. He grinned like a maniac as he counted the digits and carressed the small downy head resting in his palm. Scully smiled as well before letting her eyes fall closed once more.  
"Scully?" He shook her shoulder with one hand, balancing the blanket wrapped bundle precariously in the other. "Scully!" He called, fear seeping back into his voice and through his system. "Scully wake up damnit!"   
  
Reyes ran into the room at his shout, taking the baby from his arms, her eyes wide with ill concealed panic. Rocking the tiny body gently she watched as Mulder's partner's eyes reopened. Mulder almost collapsed with relief when Dana fixed tired but coherent eyes on him. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Time to get you to a hospital." He murmured before sliding an arm under her knees and one around her back, lifting her from the bed blankets and all. Scully winced at being moved and Mulder's stomach clenched in response to her discomfort. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.  
She shook her head, "Don't be." She replied, looking anxiously over his shoulder at Reyes bringing up the rear of their small party with the baby in her arms. "I'm just sore." She explained.  
"Well I would think so!" Monica exclaimed and Mulder snorted.   
  
Carefully manoeuvering out the door, Mulder made a face at the stairs leading to the helicopter's cockpit and the bucket seats it contained. Nodding at Reyes to get into the front passenger seat he followed gingerly behind with Scully, teeth clenching as each motion jarred her. Settling into the bucket seat with her on his lap, legs stretched out sideways across the remaining chair he wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other hand to gently stroke her sweaty hair away from her face.  
  
Dana collapsed into her partner's strong embrace, the adrenaline that had taken her through the long hours of travelling and her son's birth loosened its hold on her system and she began to feel the exhaustion and the myriad of aches and pains her body was in.   
"Mulder." She muttered woozily. "I think I'm bleeding all over your pants."  
Fox laughed and kissed the side of her head. "I don't care Scully."  
She smiled as well, relaxing against him as the helicopter's blades began to spin slowly. 


End file.
